


Concentrate

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Some Plot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn teaches Rey to swim, but they get distracted.





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylestromageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kylestromageddon).



* * *

 

"Rey, you have to _relax_."

"I **am** relaxed!" The brunette replied with a huff as she held on to Finn's arms. "I just can't get used to this floating thing."

"You're thinking too much about it. That's the problem."

"Well, what am I supposed to if I can't think?"

"It's hard to explain. You just kind of have to...let go. Think about how carefree a bird must feel when it expands its wings or a butterfly as it flies in the air."

Rey just scowled at him. "You're asking for a punch in the stomach."

"Okay, okay. All joking aside, you can't think about it. You have to do it. Don't freak out and assume that you'll drown because your body needs you to trust it. If you're afraid, you'll sink."

"Now, that's much better advice." She let go of Finn's arms and waded away. As per his instructions, she didn't try to think about this situation or concern herself about whether or not she will float. And what a happy surprise Rey received when she started floating!

"Hey! Finn, I'm doing it! Look!" She squealed and grinned like kid who had a hand in the cookie jar.

"Good job! Now you've got to move yourself forward with your arms. Breaststroke is the easiest swimming method. I'll demonstrate it for you, okay?" Finn swam ahead of her for several feet and then, he turned around and swam back to her.

As he did this, Rey observed him quietly and intently, not wanting to miss anything. Once he was at her side again, he motioned for her to try it. "Go on. If you need help, I'll be right next to you."

Rey furrowed her brow and did everything exactly as Finn showed her and in seconds, she was successfully pulling off the breaststroke. "I can't believe I learned this so quickly! Thank you, Finn!" She waded over to him and pressed a light kiss to his parted lips. It was a pleasant sensation that she regretted was over much too soon.

Finn's breath halted when Rey pulled away and he stammered awkwardly. He could feel his cheeks warm up and was grateful that she wouldn't be able to tell that he was affected by her. It was bad enough that she wore a two piece bikini that showed off all of her curves, but she kissed him, too? He didn't know whether to yell in triumph or swim away from her.

"Ah, n-no problem." Finn cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. "If you want to learn the backstroke, I can teach you that, too. I know a lot of swimming styles from my days in the swim club."

"Maybe some other time. I still want to practice my breaststroke."

"Okay." Finn glanced at her, smiling wanly, then he looked away.

Rey wasn't the best person at reading emotions, but she was no fool. "Finn...?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me." There was a finality in the way she spoke that he didn't miss.

He hesitated for a moment before turning his head to look at her. The second his eyes met hers, she waded forward and pressed another kiss on his lips. This time, the pressure was harder and more sensual.

Finn moaned from the intimacy of it and twined his hands around her waist.

Rey liked hearing that sound from his mouth. It made her feel a million different things and it was impossible to describe them all. A feeling surged through her and she wanted to make him moan again; she wanted him at her mercy. Slowly, she pushed her tongue against his lips until he parted them and welcomed her into warm mouth.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Finn tasted like those sweet ginger candies they'd eaten earlier today. He gripped Rey's shoulders and she could hear how affected he was by his reactions. It was delicious, having such an impact on him.

Their lips molded on each other like they were meant to be together and the sensations that Rey felt from the kiss radiated from her head to her toes. She'd never experienced anything so wonderful before and she realised that she only wanted to feel it with Finn.

Eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe, and when they did, they just stared at each other, the air full of electricity and heat.

"So...that was nice."

Finn smirked. "I can think of a lot of things, but nice is _not_ what I was thinking."

"You didn't like it?" Rey's voice had a trace of dejection and Finn grabbed her hands.

"No, no. That's not what I meant at all. I mean, in simple terms, you could call the kiss nice, but I thought it was sexy, to be honest."

She met his eyes and beamed. _"Really?"_

"Yeah. In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to kissing you again."

Rey bumped their noses and pecked the corner of his lips. "What are you waiting for, then?"

That was all the encouragement Finn needed.

 

 


End file.
